NEVER ENOUGH
by queenofthenight666
Summary: Story and some poetry about how Dawn and her love for the vampyre Spike, and how she feels she is never enough. Will she ever be enough? Or will she take matters into her own hands? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**NEVER ENOUGH by : QUEEN OF THE NIGHT 666**

Then why do I still hurt inside?

the emotions that linger

like a ghostly figure in the midst.

Still after all this hurt and heartbreak...

I still cant let you go, I still cant

let go of these emotions you stir

up inside...

So I did what was necessary...

kept holding onto false hopes...

false promises...

in the end just setting myself up

to be hurt all over again.

I'm not going to lie when I say I

don't feel for you still.

I care for you still. . .a lot.

But I can't keep doing this. . .

putting myself through this. . .

this heartache and turmoil

I cant keep hurting myself

over you. I care and ache

for you, always, but do you

ever feel the same?

Do you ever ache and care

for me? Do you ever want

more?

Do you see me as more than

a lustful object?

I can't keep wondering,

I can't keep holding on. . .

I've held on as long as I could...

but I know in the end

whatever powerful emotion

you have felt is no longer there.

Only lust is left standing. . .

in the end. . .and never anything

more.

And in the end I'm left alone

here with these questions

floating through my head.

And in the end the answers come

while the questions fade. . .

in the end I guess I was never

enough. . .in the end. . .

I guess I'll never be enough.

For you that is. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thank you to Miss Xeelia for her feedback, she has inspired me to continue this story, pardon me though I'm a bit rusty seeing as how most of my writing is mainly poetry, but no matter I'll write this story and well I hope you all enjoy. Again I dont own these characters they are JOSS' property.**

NEVER ENOUGH part 2

Dawn had sat there staring at the entry that she had written in her diary, a long silence having since gone by.

A tear escaped her dark blue eyes and landed right upon the entry as she had sat there crying silently to herself.

"He'll never see me,"she silently whispered as she closed her diary, hiding it under her bed. She heard a voice

from down stairs...

"DAWWNN. . .I'm patrolling don't bother waiting up. . ." Buffy shouted.

_Patrolling. Is that what she calls it? Code name for fuck and kick the Spike around!_ Dawn thought bitterly.

How dare she?! Buffy had always been a horrible liar, not to mention she would wreak of sex and lust anytime

she had returned home late. It had all started not too long after she had been resurrected from her grave. Of  
course with Buffy being BUFFY, she never knew her sister would be as smart as she was.

Jarring herself from her thoughts she responded back. . .

"Okay!" she shouted back. It was then Dawn stared at her diary again and picked it up tearing the pages,

and flinging them all around her room. Things were going to change. . .she didn't know how but she knew

she had to do something. "I'll show him, I'll show them all, no more miss Nice Girl. . ." Dawn whispered

as she shattered her mirror with her diary.


	3. Chapter 3

Not too long that same night, Spike had been in his crypt laying upon his sarcophagus,  
drowning himself within his own thoughts, his punk music blaring loudly in the crypt,

he had been humming the lyrics to the melody to try and drown out his thoughts.  
_'Buffy. . .'_his mind would seem to whisper to him. Ever since she had come back  
or rather been resurrected by the red headed witch and her band of scoobies,

he had been starting to question his feelings for the blonde Slayer. Parts of him

would still be in love with her, while the other parts would continue you question  
it. Especially since they had consumated a relationship. _'Relationship my bloody_

_arse, more like kick the Spike, fuck the Spike, leave me nothing in return! Who  
does this BITCH think she is?? I'm a master fucking vampyre for petes sake!  
The poof would surely laugh at this sight. . .'_his thoughts were cut short, when  
a certain blonde Slayer they all knew and loved, just kicked his door in, and barged  
into the lower half of Spike's crypt, and picked him up and tossed him into a wall.

"Time to get what I came for," Buffy whispered in a cold voice full of nothing but pure  
lust and arousal. "Tell me, you love me," she said menacingly as she punched the  
bleach blonde master vampyre square in the nose, sending blood gushing out. "I love. . .

you. . ." Buffy muddled his words with another kiss, and started at quick work of stripping  
him of everything, and her clothes as well. Spike vamped out and used his vampyre  
strength to toss her against the wall, as he thrust into her savagely. Moans and growls  
filled the crypt. Buffy using her slayer strength, had them falling to the floor and began

a fast and furious pace on top of the vampyre. And with one final movement she had  
released and got up before Spike had been able to complete his release. Before  
Spike could get up off of the ground Buffy delivered him a swift kick in the stomach.

"You are nothing but a thing, you think you know how to love, but you don't know  
what love is Spike, you're beneath me. . ." Buffy whispered harshly as she finished  
clothing and vanished for a late night patrol. Spike slowly sat up, his demon raging  
to the surface, amber eyes flashing pure gold, and his fangs elongating, he let his  
demon loose to the surface full force, as he stood and brushed himself off wincing  
at his new wounds. . .staring into the night. . .things were definitely going to change.

And change they would.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a cloudy afternoon, and Dawn was just leaving school. She stepped outside,

and took in her surroundings, it was then she felt a rain drop as she looked up and  
it began pouring rain. It was then she remembered Buffy had told her to come  
directly home after school, "Pfft, not bloody likely," she said under her breath  
as she sauntered off in a new direction. Since when did Buffy care about her

or her well being anyway? All she cared about was trompeling all over her

feelings, abusing Spike, using him, breaking him. Yeah her friends had  
resurrected her, pulled her from heaven, but it happened, get over it.  
Life goes on!! But nnnoooo. She just turned into this self center,

cold hearted, friend hating, SPIKE beater, ...."Bitch," Dawn muttered.  
And then there was Spike, the one she loved with all of her heart.  
But did he ever seem to notice? No! Turned the blind eye, to

the young teenage girl. In favor of sloppy seconds! Someone

who just used him and abused him. Didn't he understand,

that the one who loved him was right there in front of him?  
The summer they had spent together, _'best time of my life. . ._

_I thought I had my chance. .. thought maybe he'd see the  
REAL ME! Not just a bitty bitty Buffy! But I'm never enough. . .'_

All of those times, Spike would hold her close, when she'd

wake up from those darkened nightmares, she held close to

her heart, she thought that maybe just maybe. . .but when

Buffy came back it all changed again. . .all attention focused

on the Slayer. Dawn stopped walking in the middle of the Sunnydale

streets, completely soaked to the bone, as she gazed toward the

gray cloudy skies, she shouted "Just once, just once in my life,  
can't I be enough? Enough for anyone? Enough for him?" she  
said that last part quietly as her eyes became a darker foggy  
blue. Sighing she noticed she was right by her home, and walked

inside.

"BUFFY? I'm hoommmeee...BUFFY? BUFF. . ." Dawn said as she  
looked around, it was then she heard noises. Walking up the stairs

slowly and quietly she thought she heard a strangled cry. She saw the door to  
Buffy's room cracked, quietly she pushed open the door, and saw Buffy kissing  
Spike, and Spike tied to the bed, new scars and bruised marred his porcelain  
white skin.  
Dawn silently stepped away from the door, a monotone expression set across  
her face as she quietly slipped into her room. That did it! Dawn got out the  
suitcase inside of her closet. . .and hastily started packing her things her  
journal some clothes, some items and books she had taken from the magic  
shop, and all of the money her mother had left her when she had passed away  
just last year. She grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling a letter, a letter for Buffy, and  
one for Spike, though the one for Spike she wrote with each word her heart broke  
more and more as she wrote it. And in it she slipped another poem. She slipped the note on her bed.  
Looking around one last time, her breath coming in heaving gasps, as she opened her window.  
She flung her suitcase out as it landed with a dull thud, she looked around once more  
and climbed down the trellis and landed on the ground and took her case and ran  
as far as her legs could run. She didn't know where she would go, didn't care  
how she got there. She just knew she had to get away. Get away and  
start a new life, a new beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy moaned as she felt her release hit her like a ton of bricks as for Spike,

again, he had not finished, his gaze had shifted toward the wall. Buffy steadied  
herself as she gazed upon the vampyre and got off of him. She gazed upon him  
and it was then she turned toward the window and watched the rain fall. "Say  
it. . .," she whispered quietly. "Bugger off. . ." Spike said faintly as he winced  
the marks and scars that marred his flesh were aching him so.

"Excuse me?" Buffy stared at him a venomous look in her eyes.  
"You heard me Slayer, bugger. . .off," Spike said and coughed.  
She was about to punch him when she heard a dull thud.  
"Did you hear that?" she grabbed her robe and gazed around.  
"If it wasn't for your bloody whining, I'd. . ." Spike was about to finish  
when he heard another dull thud. "Came from the Nibblet's room," he said he  
used his vampyre strength to undo the ropes and quickly through on his  
clothes without trying to do too much damage to his wounds from  
here said Slayer. "Dawn," Buffy whispered as they both ran to  
her room and saw the broken mirror and littered room. Buffy  
checked everywhere shouting out her name.  
"She's not here. . .she's. . .she's gone. . .oh god,  
Spike what if some big demony thing. . .oh no. . ." Buffy  
started sobbing uncontrollably. "Um Slayer. . .ya. . .

may wanna have a gander at this. . ." Spike handed her a  
letter with her name on it.  
Buffy wiped her eyes and sat down as she began to  
read her letter outloud. . .

_Buffy,_

_'The hardest thing in this world. . .is to live in it,' isn't that what you told me before you  
died that night? And I've tried to do that, for you. You don't know how hard it's _

_been since you left, the nightmares, the darkness, the despair that I have gone  
through, that Spike has gone through. You just can't imagine. He's kept his_

_promise, protecting me, watching over me, this whole summer. In fact it was  
the best of my life. For once I thought maybe, just maybe, he'd get over_

_this love he had for you, and notice what was there in front of him. Me._

_But obviously that didn't prove to be true.  
You were pulled from Heaven, and I was so glad to have you back,  
my sister, the one person who I loved more than anything, next to Spike.  
Yet you didn't seem to care, you felt you were brought back to hell. In_

_some ways I understand that. The remorse I felt, feeling it should have been_

_me.  
I understand the darkness Buffy, I do. But yeah sure you died, but life  
keeps going, Spike taught me that. You did too.  
Spike. . .the one that I loved, you think I didn't know? That little Dawnie  
didn't know what was going on right under her nose? I smelled it on you,_

_the leather, the smoke, the whiskey, the faint smell of cinnamon. . .all  
Spike. You tell me, that I am silly to have feelings, yet it's okay for you  
to tromple all over my heart, and my feelings and steal the one man. . .  
vampyre that meant the world to me beside you?  
I know it's hard Buffy, to have to deal with the pressures, well okay  
maybe I truly do not understand the pressures of being an adult, but _

_the darkness, I understand that. But no matter, I've made it easier_

_on you, I'm gone, I'm out of the way. No more little Dawnie to  
burden you anymore.  
Please do not try to find me. . .and just try to move on,_

_as if I weren't there.  
But do know that I love you dear sister._

_Always,_

_Dawn_

Buffy sat there speechless. "Oh my . . .Dawnie. . ." she sobbed into  
her hands. Spike pocketed his letter as he stared at a now broken  
Slayer. "Bugger. . .nibblet,"Spike said as he took off leaving the Slayer  
to her self pity crap. He stood outside the Summer's house hold and  
read his letter.

_My dearest Spike (William),  
_

_My heart breaks as I write this very letter. Of course, it means nothing  
to you as it has been proven so, since my dear sister, aka the love  
of your life has returned. I know I do not have a chance in hell,  
but I must say this. . .I've kept it inside for too long. I'm  
truly, and deeply in love with you Spike, have been since I have_

_first set eyes upon you. You were the only one who saw the true_

_me, treated me like I WAS a real human being and not some_

_mystical key. You saved me from true darkness. Of course_

_you were too wrapped up in my SISTER to ever truly know._

_Then of course, the summer when she jumped to her death,_

_my heart truly broke, we were all we had left, and over the _

_course of the time, we grew closer, and I thought maybe_

_just MAYBE, there was my chance, that maybe you wouldn't_

_see me as just a piece of the woman you so obviously hold_

_dear to you.  
But of course, the moment you saw her on the door step bloodied_

_and broken, nothing between us, our friendship, or bond, nothing_

_seemed to have mattered. My heart breaking everymore each day.  
Knowing what I could never have._

_I knew Spike, about the affair, I knew it all along. The smell was _

_obvious. My heart continued to bleed. And of course Buffy was_

_never the best liar we all knew that. What hurts more is you let_

_her do this to you. Abuse you, beat you, USE you. You're the_

_big bad! Or at least you WERE. Do you understand how my  
heart bleeds, aches, how I cry for you? How can you not _

_see what is right in front of you? But of course it doesn't matter,_

_none of it does, because I am just the itty bitty Dawn, kid sister,_

_to the Slayer. A mere teenager, incapable of knowing true love._

_But it just so happens I do know. I maybe a teenager on the outside_

_but my soul is as old as time.  
I know of love, and of heartache just like you do.  
I saw you two, entranced in eachother. If that's the path you  
choose, then so be it. But I can't bare to stand by  
and watch this sight anymore. My heart can't take this torment _

_any longer. I do hope you're happy with this path in your life._

_I just wish for once I was truly enough. For you that is._

_Love,_

_Dawn_

Spike stared shocked as he pulled out the second sheet. . .it was

a poem. "Bloody hell. . ." Spike said as he raced into the night,  
game face in place.

That very moment Dawn had boarded the bus. "Where ya headed to  
miss?" the bus driver said. "One way trip to LA. . ." Dawn said in

a voice so numb so cold she could have turned the bus driver to ice.  
She payed the bus driver and sat in the very back of the bus, as she  
gazed out the window. She pulled out a picture of her and her mom  
and Buffy. Staring at it a lone tear fell onto the picture as she tore it  
up and tossed the scraps out the window and began crying quietly.  
How can one feel such despair?


	6. Chapter 6

There was a pounding on the front door of the Hyperion Hotel. . .

"I'll get it!" Cordy shouted as she got up and walked to the front  
door. "Angel Investi . . .Oh my god. . ." the tall brunette seer  
said as she saw the sight before her, a soaked to the bone,  
sixteen year old blue eyed brunette with her suitcase by her  
side. "Dawnie, what are you doing here by yourself?" Cordelia  
said in a worried tone. "I. . .can't go back there, not with  
them there, I. . .I have nowhere to go. . ." Dawn said as she  
was about to break into sobs again. "Oh sweetie, come here,"  
Cordelia whispered to the teen. "Come on in before you catch  
a cold it's still pouring out there," she ushered the youngest  
Summer's girl inside.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Cordelia whispered. She  
had thought of Dawn as a younger sister to her, and she

knew that she hadn't been doing so great since Buffy

had come back from beyond the grave. She knew

that this girl was practically neglected by everyone.

She knew of everything, about her feelings for Spike,

and how Spike still was in love with Buffy, and frankly

she couldn't help but feel for the poor dear. After all  
she had the same dilemma with Angel a while ago.  
Dawn just nodded as she began to tell the entire story.

Cordelia listened intently to the young teen. The  
whole grueling tale. "I just. . .I can't stay where  
I'm not wanted, and watch them together,  
I just get in the way. . .and Spike.. . .he doesn't  
see. . ." Dawn sighed quietly. "Oh Dawn, well  
you're more than welcome here, you always  
know that. . ." Cordelia said in a soothing voice  
as she patted the girl's shoulder. "Thanks,  
where's Angel?" Dawn said meekly. "Oh,

he's out patrolling, big slimy demon, should be

back soon, and I'll let him know, let me go ahead

and show you to your room upstairs, and tomorrow

we'll talk over the arrangements and details alright?"  
Cordy said. "Thanks Delia," Dawn whispered softly as  
she grabbed her case and went up stairs.  
"And Dawn? Don't ever let anyone, make you feel that way  
that you're not enough. It's not true. And as far as I am

concerned it's Spike's loss. And Buffy is a hypocrite.  
You're young, and beautiful," Cordy said as she tucked a  
wet strand of Dawns hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.  
"C'mon lets get you settled in," Cordy said leading Dawn to her  
room.


	7. Chapter 7

Spike had gone to the grave yard/cemetary looking for the nearest demon he  
could beat on. The bleach blonde got lost in thought. . .the Nibblet was out  
there all scared, and alone, how could he have been so damned careless?  
_'Down right nancy boy I've become. . .and to think I said I was going to  
call it off with here said bitchy Slayer, but nnnooo, went trolling along  
back I did, the great Peaches would surely laugh at this. . .'_ he thought  
bitterly. And it was then as if his wishes were answered, a few fledgling  
vamps had arisen from their grave, an army rather and with such ease  
and grace the Master was coming back into his own once again.  
"From dust to bloody dust. . ." flipping the stake and dusting each in the  
heart turning them asunder.  
For all he knew the Nibblet could be laying beaten and broken in an alley,

and no one gave a bloody damn in hell. All too wrapped up in themselves  
they were. . .he had made a promise that it was he and her til the end  
of the world, down right job he had done. His eyes turning blue  
to amber-gold. He couldn't keep the demon at bay. His Nibblet.  
HIS? Where the hell did that come from? Since when had  
he grown to have feelings for the little bit? Of course  
he being such a jack ass knew deep down he had some feelings  
for Dawn, he just kept them buried, trying to deny them all.  
Distracting himself in feelings for the Slayer. Dawn was far

too young, too pure to have to deal with something like that.

Which is why he ended up throwing himself into his Slayer  
obsession. He didn't want to hurt the young gal, but it was  
the only thing he knew of to do. Sure he did have feelings

for the Slayer, but look at where that had gotten him.  
And at the same time he had feelings for the youngest  
Summers girl. "Bollocks," Spike said lighting a cigarette as he  
walked quickly to his desoto and turned the engine on.  
Starting the engine in a blaze of glory and darkness  
he took off like a bat outta hell, in search of Dawn.

Lord knows he's the only one that would, outta the  
whole lot. Unlike Buffy, too wrapped up in her  
own crap to care. Drove straight through the  
Sunnydale sign and on in search of our  
mystical key friend.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Dawn had awoken as she had taken in her surroundings.

The events from the previous night had filled her mind once again.  
Coming home from school, seeing Spike and Buffy fucking like

a couple of banshees. The letters, the running away and leaving  
for good, and ending up here on the door step. The heartbreak

and the despair that filled her heart last night was there. Parts

of her wondered if Spike would come finding her. She couldn't

help but laugh quietly at the thought _'I basically gave him an  
out, along with Buffy, and as for the other Scoobies, well,_

_they only pretended to care, well with the exception for  
Tara and Anya. . .they were the only ones who treated  
her like she was real, next to Spike.' _ she thought.  
Shaking her head of those thoughts. "No! I won't  
let myself break, I won't!" she said clenching her fists

as she stood up and heard her name being called.  
"Dawn," Angel's voice said breaking through her

thoughts. "Coming!" Dawn said, it was time

to face the music.

She carefully ran a finger through her hair and  
shrugged as she decended the stairs.

"Dawnie I know you've probably had a tough night

but we need to talk," Angel said quietly. "I know  
Angel, I should have phoned or something, I know  
I could have been hurt, or worse end up dead, but  
you don't understand. . .I can't bare the thought of

going back there. . .ever! Can't bare the thought of

seeing the vampyre that I love. . .with HER!" Dawn  
said venomously. "And before you go and say. . .  
Buffy and the gang may be looking for me, I highly  
doubt it . . .it's not like they cared, when my  
SISTER came back anyway, it's always been

about her, even now, beating up Spike, hurting  
him, using him. . .so please Angel, just spare

me any lecture you have please just once," Dawn  
whispered the last part as she grabbed a mug  
of coffee and sat up on the stool.

"That was far from what I was going to say. . .but um. . .  
at least we got that straightened out too. I was merely  
going to suggest that we get custody of you, making  
me and Cordelia your legal guardians, get you enrolled  
in a private school, and. . .get some training in you. . ."  
Angel said. "Training? As in I get to learn how to fight?  
Hold my own ground? You mean it??" Dawn said, as  
She hugged Angel tightly doing the happy dance.  
"In all this short period of time I have existed, Buffy,  
and the gang would NEVER train me, Thank you so much  
Angel," Dawn squealed in joy for the first time in ever.

"But what about. . ." Dawn didn't get to finish her sentence.  
"Don't worry about us telling your sister anything. We can  
just inform Giles since he's staying in England, in fact  
he had told us if anything were to happen, you were to be  
appointed to us anyway, and well obviously something DID

happen," Cordelia said rolling her eyes as she descended the  
stairs. "Thank you guys this means more to mean than you ever

know," Dawn smiled as she bounded the stairs happily for once.

"Hold it right there miss Summers, your first day of training starts today,"  
Angel said in a big brotherly tone. "YESS!" Dawn said happily. "Oh  
Shoot. Ummm Cordy? Angel? Do any of you happen to have any  
sparring clothes?" she said meekly. "I'm sure we have some old stuff of  
your sister's laying around, c'mon upstairs, this should do for now," Cordelia  
said handing her a pair of Buffy's old sparring clothes. "Later today I'll  
take you shopping for real stuff, your style," Cordelia said, knowing that  
this girl was not all too keen in being in her sister's clothes. "Thanks," Dawn  
said.

"You ready Dawn?" Angel said. "Yeah, I'm ready. . ." Dawn said as she entered  
the training room. It was a new beginning starting for her, a new Dawn was  
coming into light.


	9. Chapter 9

"DIE!"

"OOF."

Dawn had practically straddled and aimed a stake at the heart. Holding out a hand  
to none other than. . .

"Nice one Dawn,"said a young masculine voice.

"Well not so bad yourself Connor," Dawn said as she helped him up off the ground.

"Yeah well I am the son of. . ." Connor said not able to finish his sentence as

Dawn rolled her eyes and continued "Yes I know. . .the son of the great Angel. . .  
Poofter," she said quietly as she just laughed along with Connor.

"AHHHEEEEMMMM..." a female voice said interrupting them. . ."Connor,  
you're father wants you to go help him out on patrol, and Dawnie,  
time for you to finish homework. . ." the petite texan brunette by the name  
of Fred said. The two teenagers groaned and stomped down to the respective  
places. "Hey Dawn later we can pick up where we left off, and next time I'll

be the one kicking your ass!" Connor gloated as he tossed the brunette  
a towel wiping her sweat off. "Ha! We'll see about that!" Dawn said as she  
wiped her face off and placed the stakes on the table and cleaned up the training  
room.

It had been a few months since the ordeal had happened, and over the course of

time, Dawn had become the soul legal child(e) of Angel and Cordelia. Attending

a private school. Over the course of these few months she had trained and become

far more stronger and graceful in her movements, hell her schooling was good too.

In fact she had become a rather good adversary to the Fang Gang too. Being

able to tap into the dimensional rift that had lead to the gang going to Pylea,

rescuing Fred. And then a short few months later, the encounter with Darla.

Darla and Angel producing young Connor. How that had happened well. . .

nobody knew, but he aged rather quickly, and since he was the son of

two vampyres, he stopped aging and would remain that of a 17 year old

for eternity. And over this course of the few months, he and Dawn become  
sparring partners, school mates, the best of friends, almost like they were

brother and sister. Though if you were to look at them from a far you would  
assume they were a THING. Yet they were just like siblings to those who

knew them. They would die for eachother, and defend eachother in any

circumstances. That is how deep their friendship, their bond had gone.  
Dawn's strengths had developed quite rapidly, she was no Slayer sure,

but with her mystical keyness, and the blood of the Slayer flowing through

her veins she was still quite the force to be reckoned with. In fact it had

been proven one night when she had gone on patrolling by herself. Yes,

AGAINST Angel's wishes, but well she was a Summer's girl after all.

Was. . .

Dawn sat there doing her homework as she remembered that night she  
first patrolling. She had been fighting off some fledgling vampyres, and  
she had the upperhand, but as soon as she was about to stake the  
vampyres, the ended up staking her through the heart. And just

when she was near the brink of death. . .she awoke pulling the  
stake from her heart and plunged it into the vampyre's hearts  
dusting all of them. She laughed quietly to herself. . ._'Who  
would have thought. . .me Immortal too!'_ Dawn laughed quietly  
to herself as she tapped her pen on her text book. Remembering  
how she had ran home, to Angel all bloody, and explaining him the  
whole thing. And with the proper research she found out that her  
keyness had something to do with it, that she had stopped aging,  
forever looking the age of 16. Sighing she continued plowing through  
her homework. Mind wandering. . .drifting.

_'Spike. . .'_she thought to herself. She remembered the nights when she  
cried herself to sleep. That night where she 'died' on patrol and thought  
how she'd never get to tell him. Then when she became immortal, soon  
after, how she channeled him in her memories, his essence in hers and  
killed the vamps. She remembers the moments where she thought  
she felt him beside her. Even now, her love for him burnt like a thousand  
fires, but in the same moments she remembered it wouldn't matter, because  
he still loved his precious BUFFY. And she remembered how over the course  
of the few months she had developed the cold exterior to protect her heart,  
her soul, sure she had learned some self defense moves, sure she could  
patrol, but when it came to Spike. . .she knew she was done for.  
Part of her wondered, if he ever still kept looking for her, part of her felt

like he didn't.

"Dammit all," Dawn slammed her pen down by her books leaving the hotel,  
grabbing a dagger and stake as basic instinct. And grabbing her leather  
coat she yelled. . ."CONNOR YA COMIN' OR WHAT?" "Commmingg!" Connor  
grabbed his sword and stake as he stood in front of the mirror checking his  
hair. "Oh by the gods, you're just as bad as Angel," Dawn rolled her blue eyes.  
"I resent that!" Connor said. "Dad, Cordy, we're going out!!" Connor shouted.

"Be careful, and Dawn did you finish your homework?" Cordelia said.

"YES!"

"Okay go, and don't be out too late, you both have that seminar with  
Wesley in the morning!"

"Yeah okay!" They both said as they stepped out into the night.

Shutting the door to the hotel, Dawn let out an exasperated sigh as she  
pulled out a cigarette from her jacket pocket, and lit it up. She took a long  
awaited drag and exhaled slowly. "You know I'd say something about

how smoking would kill and how second hand is worse, but I'll refrain  
from doing so. . ." Connor said as he stole a puff from it and coughed and  
gagged. "Ick! How could you handle that?" Connor said in a girlie voice.  
"Mmm. . .something that kinda came naturaly to me I suppose," Dawn  
said as she kept walking ahead. "You know, I'm surprised with my  
DAD being the walking undead, he'd be able to pick up on that  
scent," Connor said. "All thanks to a bit of magic," Dawn said smugly  
pointing to her pentagram. "And what he or the others don't know won't  
kill em. . .now c'mon let's go! We're wasting the night away," Dawn said  
as she dragged her best friend/brother Connor along.

As they continued walking they didn't seem to notice the trail of darkness

that followed them as they went.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn and Connor had gone through the alleys of LA searching  
for the latest set of demons they had heard about. . .  
"Okay. . .we've been out for nearly two hours and  
swept across nearly every usual place, and so far. . .  
NOTHING! I say we bogard this and head back. . ." Dawn  
said. "Wait. . .I think I heard something. . .over

there. . ." Connor said. Dawn did a double take

as she felt like she didn't see anything.

"Okay maybe you're just. . ." a demon was about to punch  
Dawn when she caught his fist and flipped him over on his back.  
"You're not too sneaky are you?" Dawn said as she kicked  
the living day lights out of it, and plunging the dagger into  
it's chest. "Okay that was just too easy, this doesn't. . ."  
Dawn said just as she was knocked on conscious.  
"DAAAWWWNN," Connor said as he was being tackled by  
two of the demons cronies. Killing them with ease he ran over  
and slit the throat of the other who was trying to eat her for  
dinner. "Oh shit, how the hell am I gonna explain this to  
Dad and the others?" Connor said to himself.

"Gonna have to do a bit more explainin' than that. . ." a voice  
said. Connor turned and saw none other than. . .

Spike. . .

"Ooohh shiiit. . ."


	11. Chapter 11

"OOOhhhh shhiittt. . ." Connor said.

"Oh shit is right boy," Spike said as he picked up Dawn and walked  
in the other direction. "Where do you think you're going with her??  
And don't think I don't know who you are! Put her down! If you know  
what's good for you." Connor threatened holding up his sword.  
Spike rolled his eyes and continued walking. "I said put. . .  
her. . .down, William," Connor said in an Angelus like tone.  
A tone Spike hadn't heard in centuries. "You know. . .  
you're really startin' to piss me off, I'd suggest you  
back down before you make me do somethin' I regret  
boy. . ." Spike's eyes flashed gold as he finished his  
threat and held Dawn closer. "You don't think I know  
who you are? Son of the nancy boy Peaches?" Spike  
continued. Connor was about to say something. . .  
and just hung his head low in defeat. "Right then,  
gotta get the little bit in some shelter and get her cleaned  
up, which way to where you both are stayin'?" Spike said.

"Th. . .this way. . ." Connor lead the way back to the hotel.

"So what brings you back here anyway? Don't think I don't know  
about you either. I've heard all about you," Connor said as

the two walked back to the hotel. "Poofter talks about me?  
Never thought a bloke would miss me, oooh perish the thought. ."

Spike said sarcastically as he chuckeled. "Not just from my  
father, from her," Connor said gesturing to Dawn. "Why would  
you come looking for her, aren't you with that Slayer girl, Betty. . .  
Buff.. .buff. . .BUFFY!" Connor said remembering her name.

"Well not that it's really any of your business, but no. . .I'm not,"  
Spike said as they reached the Hyperion. "Well this is the place. . "  
Connor said as he took Dawn in his arms. Spike was about to

walk in the front door when Connor UN-invited him in. "You  
little. . .when I get my hands on you. . .I. . ." Spike said.  
"Don't even try it! I don't know why you're here, why  
you've come to see Dawn, but I won't let you hurt her, anymore  
than you've already have,"Connor yelled. In fact loud enough

to wake Angel.

"You bloody ponce!" Spike said.

"Well well well. . ." Angel's voice boomed at the entry way.

"If it isn't my wayward childe, what brings you here to LA?  
And why are you here? Come in. . ." Angel said as he  
glowered at his bleach blonde childe.

"So. . .how's Buffy, William? Having fun fucking my left overs? Is  
it . . .worth it? Or was it? Hurting Dawnie like that?" Angel's demon  
came rushing forth as he punched Spike sending him flying. Causing  
him to vamp out. "Connor get Dawn upstairs and in bed, my childe and  
I need to have a talk," Angel said in game face as he stared at Spike

who also was in game face. "It's not like that, now let a fucking bloke. . .  
get a word in . . .edgewise . .." Spike said as he pinned Angel to the

wall.

"Alright. . .William. . .explain yourself. . ." Angel said.


	12. Chapter 12

A hello to my fellow readers, I just wanted to take the time to thank you all for your reviews and your encouragement as  
I write this story, for it means a lot. Mind you I am a bit rusty considering I haven't written stories or fanfiction in quite

some time, most of my writing would consist of poems. But nonetheless I am glad you all are enjoying this story.  
If any of you have any ideas for the next chapter, please feel free and send any suggestions, I am open to any kind.

In the mean time. . .enjoy. . .

Sincerely yours,

QUEEN OF THE NIGHT


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright. . .William. . .explain yourself. . ." Angel said.

Spike let him go as he sat down and began talking. . .

_*flash back*_

_Spike had been on the search since he had found out Dawn had_

_ran away, left home. Returning to the Summers household on  
Revello drive he couldn't believe what he saw. He burst through_

_the door and saw Buffy sitting there crying over a picture._

_"Oh how the mighty have bloody fallen, and you call  
yourself a Slayer," Spike said with pure venom._

_Just then Xander and Willow came barging into  
Buffy's aide. "Instead you choose to sit there,_

_and cry rather than get off your sorry arse and_

_look for her? You lot are truly pathetic! It's _

_no wonder your significant others left you!  
All because Red, over here's addicted to the  
all mighty high, and Chubs, well you just_

_hide behind your Buffy," Spike said._

_"To think I actually thought, I could  
love you Slayer! You claim to be this almighty  
chosen one. . .when all you do is..." Spike_

_never got to finish as he was punched_

_square in the jaw by Buffy. "HOW  
DARE YOU? YOU HAVE NO_

_RIGHT TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY._

_YOU CLAIM THERE'S GOOD IN YOU_

_BUT THERE'S NOTHING GOOD _

_INSIDE." Buffy yelled._

Spike blocked a couple more punches  
and kicked her right in the face. Hearing

_the bones in her nose crunch. "This coming  
from Slutty the Vampyre Layer?" Spike said as _

_he stood over the fallen Slayer. "How's it _

_feel Luv, now the shoes on the other foot?" Spike said._

_Willow chanted a spell to try and grab Spike in a choke hold,_

_but Spike backhanded the witch with ease knocking her up_

_against the wall. As for Xander he tended to Buffy as usual._

_Buffy stood up slowly. "You never did tell your friends, the_

_reason why Dawn left, or why you've come home late at_

_nights now did you? Aaahh well let me be the one_

_to say it. You see friends your almighty Slayer _

_loves to bang the unwalking dead, and beat em' she_

_does. Your little slayer is no Slayer at all, she's in_

_fact a vampyre LAYER! Let's give a round of _

_APPLAUSE, to our lovely friend here, who let_

_her sister be neglected, so she can have her_

_shag and beat me down, all to FEEL something,_

_because her friends pulled her out of HEAVEN!"  
Spike said as he morphed into gameface.  
"Now while you lot continue to live your pathetic_

_sodding lives protecting your precious SLUTTY_

_over here, your mates leave you, and as do I,_

_so ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoy_

_your permanent residence on here said hellmouth,"  
Spike said as he exited the front door._

_*end flashback*_

"Wow, you really let them have it, I'd have loved to see

the expression on their face," Angel laughed, and noticed  
Spike looking at him with a raised scarred eyebrow.  
"Sorry, continue,"Angel said clearing his throat.

_*flashback*_

_It didn't take long for Spike to follow the trail, following the_

_faint scent that was Dawn, vanilla and roses. Stopping his car_

_he noticed a buncha torn pieces of what seemed to be pictures._

_Picking them up he looked at them and saw them, Buffy, Joyce,  
and his Dawn. HIS Dawn, yes HIS DAWN. He had figured it out,_

_he was in love with the Bit. It took him a good smack about in_

_order to realize what was right in front of him. Deep down though_

_he felt he knew it, he was too far gone though to realize, what_

_was going on. Getting back in his car he followed her scent,_

_he was going to set things right, and claim what was his._

_"Big bad's coming for ya Nibblet, and you will be mine like_

_you were meant to be all along," Spike said as he punched_

_the gas and headed straight for where he knew she would_

_be. . .LA._

_*end flashback*_

"So you were here this whole time weren't you?" Angel said as he started  
warming up some blood for them both. "Bet your arse I was peaches," Spike  
said as he sipped his blood. "Mmm human blood eh? Bout time I'd wager,"  
Spike said. "So if you were here, why didn't you just make your appearance  
known William?" Angel said. "Had to wait til the right time, you should know

that considering you were with that two bit whore Slutty," Spike said and  
shuddered. "Aaahhh thinking like me now, and all these years I thought

you hated me, perish the thought my dear Childe," Angel teased.

"Angel, is everything okay. . .what the. . .what's HE doing here?" Cordelia

said as she took Angel's hand and glared at Spike. "He was just telling

us how he came here," Angel said and kissed his love's cheek. "Oh, so  
I take it he realized what an idiot he was and came to his senses?" Cordelia  
said. "Umm hello still in the room 'ere ya know?" Spike said. "And I care why?"  
Cordelia chirped back. "Listen 'ere cheerleader," Spike said as he was about to  
lunge at the seer. "What's a matter Spikey cat got your tongue?" Cordelia

said sarcastically.

"What in sam's name is going on down there?" Lorne said as he descended the stairs  
followed, by Wesley, Gunn, and Fred, who all weren't too happy about being woken up.

"Great Spike wake everyone in the hotel," Cordelia said annoyingly. "Spike? The Spike?  
William the Bloody. . .?" Gunn said. "Greeaaattt," Lorne and Fred said. Wesley just

rubbed his temple as he sat down. "So what does bring you to these parts of town?" Wesley

said. Spike sighed, this was going to be a long night. Again he told the entire story.

Wesley, Gunn, Fred, all sat there mouths wide open as Lorne just nursed a drink, looking downright

cranky. "Well I don't know about any of you, but I'm tired, so I'm going to go back to bed." the

green pylean said as he went back up the stairs. Wesley grunted and followed in suit as Fred and Gunn

soon followed. Leaving Spike, Cordelia and Angel in silence. "Soo...um Spike, what doesn't seem to

make sense is the fact that besides being able to hurt Buffy, you were able to hurt Willow, without it

affecting your chip, did it over write or..." Angel said. "Got that bloody thing taken out, as soon as Buffy  
had her last round of kick the Spike," Spike said and lit a cigarette. "Eww put that out!" Cordelia said.

Spike just taunted her by blowing smoke rings and grinning like a cat. "Well, now that we have the

whole story, and now that you're here, I guess you can shack up here for the night," Angel said as he and  
Cordelia got up. "Now peaches is really growing soft," Spike teased as he practically sauntered up the stairs.

"Don't even think about it Buster! That's Dawn's room, and we still have to explain to her your appearance here.  
You can have the room next to hers." Cordelia ordered.

And with that they each went to their respective rooms for the rest of the night.\


	14. Chapter 14

It was morning, and Dawn opened her blue eyes, taking in her surroundings.

"Home," she whispered, as she sat up and winced at her new wounds. The

last thing she remembered was getting ready to kick some demon ass when

she was knocked upside the head. Which would explain the bandage on her head.

"Great, now I get to hear about it from Angel," Dawn stood up too quickly and got dizzy

as she nearly fell when she caught her balance on her bed frame. Gazing at herself

in the mirror, she again ran a finger through her hair before tying it in a bun and grabbing her

robe and slowly and quietly exited the room. For she knew it must have been a long

night, and everyone would be sleeping. Well mostly everyone. Little did she know

Spike was taking up residence in the room next door.  
"Dawn?" a voice said as she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see

Connor, her best friend, her brother, sitting on the couch in the foyer.

"Hey," she said quietly not wanting to wake everyone.

"How ya feelin after last night?" Connor said. Dawn shrugged, as she searched

her robe for her cigarettes. "Listen um. . .there's something I need to tell you. .  
it's about. . ." Connor didn't get to finish as Dawn silently walked outside to

get a moment's peace. It was her morning routine, have a cigarette and

clear her brain, then scrounge for caffinated goodness. But he knew

his best friend and sister would react differently when she found out

the vampyre of her dreams was sleeping in the room next to hers.

And had been there last night with them.

Dawn sighed outside, and winced as her head ached slightly.  
Upside to being an immortal being was that her wounds wouldn't

take long to heal. Still didn't mean they hurt. "Stupid demon

cronie, if I was awake I'd have kicked his ass," she grumbled

as she inhaled and stared at other people walking down the street.

Crushing her cigarette bud she said a small chant and covered the

scent of smoke with the faint smell of vanilla as she walked inside.  
"So Connor what were you trying to tell me about last night?" Dawn

said as she sat down.

"Ello nibblet," Spike said, standing in the middle of the lobby

smirking all bad ass and menacing.


	15. Chapter 15

Dawn froze on the spot as her eyes went wide and she slowly turned around.

She couldn't open her mouth to speak. She just stood there staring at the

beautiful bleach blonde blue eyed vampyre that broke her heart. "What's

a matter there Nibs?" Spike said in a whispered tone. Dawn's hands started

to tremble as she began rubbing them together, feeling her palms sweat.  
"What are you. . .aren't you supposed to be with Buffy?" Dawn said in

a quiet voice, barely managing to get the words out. Her breath

was catching in her throat. "There's a lot to explain. . .if you. . .

just. . ." Spike said as Dawn backed away and stood toward  
Connor shaking her head. "No. . .stay away from me," Dawn

said. Spike walked toward her, Connor stood in the middle.  
"Maybe you should just. . ." Connor said, but was pushed

out of the way by Spike. "Back off Poof boy jr. This is between

me and the little bit," Spike finished.  
"And I said stay away from me, didn't you get it? In the letter!  
You have your chance to be with Buffy," Dawn said, as her

voice failed her again. "Bloody hell . . .Dawn just let me. . ." Spike

said as he grabbed her arm, causing Dawn to punch him in the face,

and say a chant, pinning him to a wall, as she ran up stairs slamming

her door shot to her room.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Cordelia shouted followed along by  
Angel. "Dawn saw Spike, and well it didn't go well," Connor said as he glared

at Spike. "Shit, I knew this was gonna happen," Angel said.

Upstairs in her room, Dawn began shaking as tears threatened to poor from her

eyes. She fell to her knees, as the shaking continued, Dawn closed her eyes

as she rocked back and forth. "Damn them all," Dawn said quietly as she decided

to change for the day, with it being day light she could slip out easily without anyone

following her. She grabbed what she needed and quietly checked her surroundings,

before slipping out of her room and to the top

of the stairs calming her heartbeat so that the two vampyres

wouldn't hear her. "She's been up there for a while now, I'm getting

worried,"Angel paced, as Connor observed his father wearing a whole in the carpet.

"Dad she probably needs time, after all it's hard for her," Connor answered.

Dawn rolled her eyes at the scene, as she sighed and came down stairs.  
"I'm going out," Dawn said as she walked toward the door and deliberately not

looking in Spike's direction. "Dawn. . .finally. . .wait . .. you're going out? Listen. .

we need to talk. . .the going out can wait," Angel said approaching the brunette.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about, I'm fine," Dawn said. Spike

however knew she wasn't fine, body language, hell her aura spoke to him

practically singing, her heartbeat, he could smell everything off of her, the

magic, the death and immortality, the smoke? Wait the smoke? So the

nibblet did pick up a thing or two from him, he picked up her darkness

and her strength, but deep within her innocence was still there and the

love she held for him burned brighter than a thousand suns. How the

hell was he to get her alone with him? He knew what to do.

"Dawn. . ." Cordelia said. "Can you guys just. . .ugh!!" Dawn said and burst

through the doors of the hyperion, with a certain bleach blonde vampyre

on her tail.

Angel, Connor, and Cordelia, were left staring. "I just hope he fixes this,

because if he doesn't he's dust," Connor said. "Don't worry son, I have a

feeling everything's gonna be alright," Angel said. "Pffft, says the vampyre

who almost let me get away," Cordelia rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"Yeah well I was a fool to almost let you go," Angel said as he planted a

kiss on his loves lips. Connor couldn't help but roll his eyes and walked up

stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Connor walked up stairs and peaked into Dawn's room, noticing a picture of the

two of them together in a picture posing in a fighting stance, Fred had captured

that moment and made a picture frame to go with it. He couldn't help but smile

as he remembered that day. His eyes then glanced over another picture one

of the FANG GANG family. Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne,  
himself, and Dawn. Surely everyone knows that vampyres do not have

reflection, but between Wesley and Dawn, and himself they did a spell,

that captured Angel in it too. And then of course he passed over another

picture. . .one of the SCOOBY GANG, Buffy and her band of friends and Spike.

Again the magick was worked so Spike could show up in the picture. Spike

standing right in the middle of Buffy and Dawn.  
What no one else was able to pick up on was that there was a glint of sadness

in the young teen's eyes. Something that everyone of the Scoobies had been

oblivious too. Connor glanced at the other picture of the new family, and noticed

the sadness had somewhat disappeared, or rather hidden itself behind a mask.

Something Dawn was good at, hiding her emotions, only able to read them

behind her blue eyes. Over the course of the few months Connor had come

to know Dawn, like the back of his hand, remembering all of their adventures together.

He always had been fond of Dawn in that way, always felt that tinge of jealousy when

she spoke of her memories of Spike. Connor knew he never had a chance in hell,

but that never stopped him from being there for her, as her best friend and her brother

like figure. He just hoped that this Spike, wouldn't hurt her. That's just how deep

he cared for his friend.

~*~*~

The sun had finally set, and Dawn had finally reached her destination. Local demon

bar in town. Part of her knew someone had been following her, but she was too

drawn in to care to notice. She kicked open the doors to the demon bar, and

plopped herself on a stool. One good thing about being at a demon bar, is you

wouldn't have to get carded, or anything human like. "What can I get for you  
sugar?" The female vampyre bartender said. "Usual I suppose, only a bit stronger

on the magickal stuff," Dawn said as she placed a 20 down on the table. "Here

ya go Dawnie," the bartender said. "Thanks Kelly," Dawn said as she sat there

mixing her drink. Spike had silently crept in, as he watched Dawn from the

shadows. Apparently he was learning more about the nibblet each second.  
A part from the smoking, and the spot of violence, she fancied herself,

at demon bars with mystical drinks? And dabbling in the magical mojo.  
Spike silently hopped up on the empty barstool a few seats from her, staring at her back.

The vampyress bartender Kelly spotted Spike and couldn't help but smile.

"So you must be the infamous William the Bloody hmm? What brings you

to these parts of town?" The bartender said as she tried to flirt with Spike.  
Dawn nearly spit up the last of her concocted drink. Spike was following

her?? She set her empty glass down on the bar, and spun around

standing up to face the bleach blonde wonder. "First you follow me

to LA, and now you're following me here," Dawn sighed as she continued.

"Why can't you just take a hint Spike?" Dawn said rather huffy.  
"Well Sweet bit, if you'd let me get a bloody word in edge wise, then

you'd understand a thing or two," Spike said his demon rushing to the

surface.  
"What's there to understand? I caught you with Buffy, hell I knew about it

all the time, I left so you two can live happily ever after! So why aren't you

there? Oh let me guess, you finally realized that she doesn't give a SHIT

about you? Is that it?" Dawn said. "Watch your language little girl," Spike

snarled at her, as he advanced toward her, drawing attention from all the

demons within the venue. "I don't think you have the right to tell me

what to do anymore, I'm not the same innocent lilttle Dawnie that was

back in Sunnydale," Dawn said as her eyes lit up, as she exited the

demon bar with Spike following her again.

Dawn lit a ciagrette and inhaled and exhaled. "Hiding your emotions,

in fact love, I know more about you than you think, you maybe able

to push the rest of the world away, but you can't push me away,  
you can't fool me Dawn, not by a bloody long shot," Spike said

as he let his vampyre visage rush forth. Dawn stamped out her

cigarette and gazed at the demon and the man that was Spike.

Spike let his human features return. Unconsciously Dawn stroked

his cheek gazing in his bright blue eyes. Spike took this opportunity

to capture her lips in a deep kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Spike took Dawn's lips in a deep kiss. Dawn's body was frozen in shock for a mere

second but she soon responded to it all. Spike pinned Dawn against the wall, hoisting

her up. She immediately locked her small legs around his hips letting her emotions

take over. The voice in the back of her head tried to send off warning signs but the

love for him poured through once again. Spike morphed into game face again as

he dragged his fangs along her pale white throat. "Christ love, what you do to

me," Spike purred against her throat, grinding himself against her. Dawn

couldn't help but let out a throat like whimper as she gazed into his gold

eyes her blue eyes conveying every emotion she had, and she couldn't believe

the emotions she saw from his. Love, lust, pure and utter devotion. . .all for her?  
It was all too much. "Oh," Dawn whispered, as Spike just held her tighter so

she wouldn't fall. "Don't worry love, Spike's gotcha, not gonna let anything

happen to ye," Spike whispered to her kissing her again. "Show me," Dawn

said. "Not here love," Spike said as he unhooked her legs and they headed toward

the Hyperion Hotel.

~*~*~

The walked in the hotel both searching to make sure no one would bother them,

as they headed upstairs, towards Dawn's room, shutting the door tightly. Spike

lead Dawn to the bed, and proceded in kissing her again. Clothing was stripped

and soon they were both in the nude flesh touching flesh. The vampyre and key

couldn't get enough of one another. "Spike. . " Dawn said quietly. "This may

hurt a bit Dawn, but only for a moment," Spike said as he kissed her, and

entered her in a quick thrust, breaking her maiden's head. Dawn gasped

at the searing pain, clawing into Spike's shoulders, but it quickly subsided

as she soon began meeting his thrusts. Moans and purrs filled the room.  
Dawn clung to Spike desperately as he shot his dead seed within her.

Spike rolled over pulling Dawn close to him, as they both fell into a deep

slumber. "I love you Spike," Dawn whispered in her sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Spike smiled and kissed her forehead before whispering it right back.

"I love you too kitten. . " Spike pulled the teen closer and fell asleep.

Dawn awoke to the feeling of someone holding her close, she let

her eyes scan her surroundings and she gazed at the bleach blonde

vampyre beside her, who still slumbered. She replayed the events

of the previous night in her head. So surreal, she felt as though she

was dreaming. So in thinking that she ended up pinching herself.

She smiled. Kissing the master vampyre upon his lips. Spike

purred in his sleep and rolled over so he was on top of the mystical

immortal young girl.

"Yipe," Dawn squeaked. "Uumm Spike? Though I maybe immortal. . .

I still do need to breathe. . ." she gently poked at him. When he didn't

budge Dawn sighed as she just lay there, basking in the moment before

using her hands to rub his scalp. Hearing him purr and smirk beneath her

gesture, she knew that did the trick. "Mmm. . .that's the bloody ticket. . ."

Spike nuzzled into Dawn's porcelain white neck, causing Dawn to bite down

a giggle. Spike was still half asleep obviously. Dawn smirked and used

whatever strength and flipped them over. _'Only good thing from Buffy I've_

_inherited was slayer strength. . .or maybe that just comes from all the _

_training from Angel. . .,' _Dawn was jarred from her thoughts when she

felt Spike bring her down to his level and kiss her. _'Still can't believe_

_this is happening. . .mmm I can get used to this. Mmm Spike kiss...'_

Dawn shut her brain off and returned the kiss just as much. "I love you,"

she murmured against his lips. "And I love you too kitten, always have,

was just too damn wrapped up in that bitch sis of yours to realize what

was right in front of me," Spike said as he took the oppurtunity to run

his hands up and down Dawns back. "It's okay, let's not talk about it

anymore, what happened happened, we have eachother now, and

that's all that matters," Dawn whispered.

Dawn kissed him on the lips and continued her exploration all over

his body, causing Spike to purr in content and pleasure, when she

reached his erection she cupped it in her small hands and took

him in her mouth which surprised the hell outta Spike, whose

eyes went from blue to gold in a matter of seconds as he gripped

Dawn's hair thrusting into her warm mouth. "Bloody. . .by. . .

pet . . ." Spike said as he exploded into her mouth sending

his seed down her throat. Spike pulled Dawn up to him

his gold eyes boring into her light blue ones. He kissed

her his essence mixing with her blood he tasted from accidently

cutting her lip. Pure elixir, ecstacy. In such an instant he was

fully aroused and thrust into her from the bottom. Causing them

both to moan in ecstacy. Dawn looked at him confused of how

to move or what to do. "S'alright, just do what feels right, natural

to you. . ." Spike said as he morphed back into his human face.

Dawn gazed at him before beginning to move at a pace that

suit her best. Slow and sensual at first, the teasing movements

had them both wanting more. Spike grabbed her hips and thrust

upward harshly causing Dawn to moan and thrash out of control.

"Don't be afraid love, Spike's got ya, lose control. . ." Spike flipped

them over and thrust into her over and over again until he again

brought them both to release. "Oh . .. Spike. . ." Dawn said.

Spike collapsed next to her and drew Dawn closer to him

as they just lay there whispering sweet nothings to one another.

Back in Sunnydale. . .

"What? Oh my god! You did?" Buffy said in a shocked tone as she

slammed her phone down. "WILLOW, XANDER,"

the slayer yelled as two of her followers came...Willow and Xander.

"What is it?" They said. "Pack up some stuff for a few days, we're

going to LA," Buffy ordered.

**Author Note: I'm sorry for not updating so soon, this weekend has been long and emotionally draining, and am just now getting back to writing**

**my story. So this update hopefully makes up for lost time everyone. AND SUPERBOWL SOON!!! WHO YA'LL ROOTING FOR?? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

A knock was heard on the door, causing Dawn to groan in her sleep and scoot closer

to Spike. Again the knock was heard on the door. "Bloody hell," Spike whispered as

he just ignored it. But the knock became persistant and a full flegded pounding on the

door. "Alright, hold your soddin' horses I'm coming ya bloody wankers!" Spike said as

he pulled on his jeans and walked to the door opening it to reveal an anxious brooding

vampyre.

"What the bloody hell's your problem Peaches? Can't ya see we're trying to sleep

here?" Spike said rather irritated. "Yeah well we got bigger problems to worry

about, Buffy called me and is on her way here to LA," Angel whispered. "What?"

Dawn shot up as she heard Buffy's name spoken. "She's. . .she's actually

coming?" Dawn stood up. Luckily she had Spike's t-shirt on. She started

pacing the room. "This isn't good, what if. . .what if she tries to make me

go back? I don't wanna go back, not there, please not with her," Dawn

almost pleaded in tears. "Relax Dawnie, she can't do anything, seeing

as how legally I am your soul guardian, as is Cordelia," Angel said as he

smiled reassuringly at Dawn. Spike growled as he wrapped an arm around  
Dawn's waist posessively. "Slayer's got another thing comin' if she thinks

she and her bloody band of followers are gonna come in and sweep you

away," Spike snarled.

"Alright well, I'm gonna go and get everyone on alert, she tries anything we'll be

ready, you guys should get dressed and be ready for anything," Angel said as

he closed the door. "Thanks Angel," Dawn smiled as he nodded. Spike growled.

"Oh come on Spike, you really think I want Angel? Or Connor for that matter? Angel's

with Cordelia, and Connor's like my brother, why would I want them when I have you?  
It's you that I've been in love with since gods only knows when. I'm yours. As you're

mine," Dawn said as she gazed into his amber eyes with her blue ones. "Mine," Spike

said as he traced the bite marks on her neck. "And that Slayer is not gonna take you

away, not over our my undead life," Spike gave her a smirk. "I know, just like she

can't take you away from me, she tries I can kick her ass," she smiled cheekily as

she got up and got dressed. "I love my girl all tough and fiery," Spike said in a husky

tone as he kissed his immortal mystical key. "As I love you big bad," Dawn said. "Now

c'mon I have a feeling Buffy should be showing her face momentarily."

Just as she said that. . .

Angel and the others were in the foyer of the hyperion hotel, just relaxing, Fred and Gunn

reading a book, Wesley polishing some late artifact, Connor laying down on the desk staring

at the ceiling, Cordelia filing her nails with a rather annoyed look on her face, and Angel sitting

in his normal brood pose, he heard the Slayer's footsteps approaching the door, as she kicked

it open, with Xander and Willow in tow. "Oh joy, the slayer and her junkie witch, and lap dog,

how perfect," Cordelia snapped and rolled her eyes. "Shut up Cordelia, this isn't any of your

business, Angel I know she's here, where is she?" Buffy said in her royal bitchiness tone.

"Yeah she's here, but what exactly is there that you can do?" Angel said calmly.

"We're taking her back that's what?" Xander said hiding behind Buffy.

"You know something Xander I now knew one of the reasons why I broke up with you,

your head is so far up Buffy's behind, you can't even function right," Cordy snapped again.

"Hey, how dare you?" Willow shouted. "Shut up Willow, nobody needs to hear it from you

either," Cordelia said to her. "What makes you think you can keep her here and not tell me?

And to think I can't take her back home with me? You're wrong Angel," Buffy snapped. "It

was her choice, and besides you practically neglected her to go and fuck Spike just to

feel, and might I add, is my grand childe, need I say more Buffy? And really you can't

do anything because I'm her guardian, yeah I'm her guardian, something Giles and I

had discussed in case anything had happened, and well something did so there,"

Angel said. "Giles wouldn't do that? Why would he? You're in no condition to take

care of her, you have an unanchored soul," Buffy said. "This coming from you, who

helped me lose my soul in the first place? And then you move onto my grandchilde,

and screw him, into feeling? Maybe it's you who's. . ." Angel didn't get to finish as he

was punched in the face. "You asshole, I should have staked you when I had the

chance. . ." Buffy yelled as she lunged at him again.

Gunn and Connor were about to have a go when Spike and Dawn entered the room.

**Author Note: Sorry for the lack of update lately, been having major writers block and what not. Sooo yeah. Here ya go. It shouldn't be much longer only a couple more chapters to go.**


End file.
